Anything like Me
by Book-Mania-Girl520
Summary: A song fic, with Brad Pasily's Anything like Me. I thought it would sum up James and Harry. Have fun and plz R and R even if it's flames...


A/N: Okay this is a James/Harry father son bonding fic I guess. I'm supposed to be starting a story for my friends but my brain is blocked...So i decided to write this. It's a song fic obviously and the Song is Anything Like Me by Brad Pasily. It's a great song and I really like it. I changed the words so...it would fit the HP universe. It's also an AU...you'll understand after you read...

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything by Brad Paisly or J.K. Rowling...

* * *

Anything Like Me:

**I remember saying I don't care either way**  
**Just as long as he or she is healthy I'm ok**  
**Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen**  
**And said "You see that thing right there well you know what that means" **

James particually jumped for joy. He was going to have a son!

**And I started wondering who he was going to be**  
**And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me**  
**He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike to fast**  
**End up every summer wearing something in a cast**

~Summer after 5th year! ~ Harry burst through the door to the Potter Mansion. "I home!" he yelled, to no one in particular. James, came vaulting down the stairs. "Hey! What happened to your arm?" Lily came up behind him.

"That's a very good question Harry...why is it in a cast?" Harry gulped.

"It wasn't all my fault..."

**He's gonna hit a buldger and break some glass in a window down the street**  
**He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights**  
**I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep**  
**It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback if he's anything like me**

**I can see him right now knees all skinned up**  
**With a magnifying glass trying to melt a Tonka truck**  
**Won't he be a sight with his Quiddtich Robes on**  
**That'll be his first love til his first love comes along **

Summer before first year...~

"Thanks dad!" Harry shouted. "I love my robes!" James chuckled, and ruffled his son's hair. "You're welcome..."

**He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens **

James heard his back pocket buzzing. He took out his communication mirror, Harry's face was in it. "Hey dad..." He said rather dejectedly. "Cho, didn't want to go to the dance with me! I mean why not! I'm awesome and stuff!" James chuckled.

"Maybe next time pup, maybe next time..."

**And heaven help him if he's anything like me**

**He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car too fast**  
**Get a speeding ticket he'll pay for mowing grass **

James paused by his son's door, hearing him talking with his two best friends. "How do you even break the speed limit if you can't drive!" Hermione's voice rang out. "You said brooms were faster and easier!" James could particually see Harry holding up his hands in defense.

"It's not my fault! These sirens came after me and I panicked." Hermione huffed.

"At least you weren't flying a car this time..."

"OI!" Ron shouted. "That was bloody awesome!" Harry laughed.

"Made a great entrance. Even Malfoy was impressed...although he was also jealous."

"I still can't belive you two didn't take me!" Hermione said. "I, at least could have gotten us there!" They laughed, and their laughter rang through out the hall as James walked past.

He's gonna get caught skipping class and be in detention for a week

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter, _

_Your son (Harry) was caught skipping class, the last two weeks in a row for some "experiment." He now has two weeks of deteniton. Hope you're well... Professor McGonagall._

**He's gonna get in trouble we're gonna get in fights**  
**I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep**  
**It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback if he's anything like me**

**He's gonna love me and hate me along the way**  
**Years are gonna fly by I already dread the day**  
**He's gonna hug his momma, he's gonna shake my hand**  
**He's gonna act like he can't wait to leave **

Harry had picked up the last of his stuff. "Well I'm all ready..." he said slowly.

"ARe you sure you have to go?" LIly asked tearfully.

"Yes mum...don't worry." he said hugging her. "I'll come visit, soon." He turned to James. "See you later dad..."

"Good Luck son...remeber to bring Ginny over here soon to...i adore that girl." He grinned. Harry shook his hand.

"Bye...mum, dad."

**But as he floos out he'll cry his eyes out**  
**If he's anything like me there's worse folks to be like**  
**Aw he'll be alright if he's anything like me **

Okay! hope you like it! Remeber go to my website at .com


End file.
